Without Hope
by yourINSPIRINGsoul31
Summary: Rin is dying and Naraku has the Tensaiga, along with all hope of saving the young human. Can Shessomaru retrieve the Tensaiga and save Rin before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Hii! New story from me! Um, I've had too many ideas for this one to pass down so, here it is! And Rin is a lot older, I don't know how old, but old enough.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, HAPPY!

000000000000000000

Summery: Rin is dying and Naraku has the Tensaiga, along with all hope of saving the young human. Can Shessomaru retrieve the Tensaiga and save Rin before it's too late?

000000000000000000

"Lord Shessomaru!" A dark-haired human called to the youkai, as she lay pinned beneath a pillar. Shessomaru turned from the battle to see her for only a moment. Naraku immediately took advantage of the instant and lunged toward the demon. Shessomaru quickly dodged the attack and thrashed at Naraku with his poison claws.

"Jaken, get Rin!" Shessomaru ordered. The toad demon picked himself off the ground and wobbled toward Rin. She was already struggling, twisting her leg every which way to try to free herself. Jaken stuck his staff beneath to pry her from the wooden trap. He pulled his hardest, but the pillar was too much for him to lift. As Jaken tried to free Rin, Shessomaru battled Naraku fiercely.

"Ah, the Lord of the Western Lands has a weak spot!" Naraku sneered. Shessomaru said nothing and attacked once more. Naraku pulled back, escaping Shessomaru's grasp. They stood in front of each other, each planning their next maneuver. Each had a clear shot. Shessomaru was ready to plunge into battle once more and flexed his claws. With that small movement he jumped up, ready to hit Naraku with all he had. Naraku turned from the battle and started towards Jaken and Rin.

"Rin!" Shessomaru gasped. Naraku was almost on top of the duo and Shessomaru dashed to keep him from harming Rin. One horrifying second passed. Jaken screeched and Rin screamed. The pile of debris that had barely held from falling on top of the human girl collapsed. Naraku pulled himself away and laughed.

"The great demon lord Shessomaru has fallen for a mortal being. How pathetic!" He laughed again and disappeared into the shadows.

Jaken had been thrown across the room and Rin was nowhere to be seen, hidden under the pile of rubble. Shessomaru rushed towards the heap and began throwing off the planks of wood that concealed Rin.

_'I swear, if Naraku hurt her…'_ Shessomaru thought angrily. He pulled one more strip of wood and an arm revealed itself. He pulled off one, two more pieces of wood and Rind's body appeared. Shessomaru winced at what saw. A sharpened piece of wood had been thrust through her collarbone and she had a bloody gash near her stomach.

"Ugh…" Rin let out a small moan and Shessomaru sighed in relief. She wasn't dead. He picked up Rin's mangled body and began walking towards the exit.

"Come Jaken."

"Yes, Milord."

Once they were out in the moonlight, Shessomaru jumped up and sped towards his castle, hoping with all his heart and soul that she would make it.

00000000000000000

Okie doke, first chapter! I know I'm not one to start another fic, as I have PLENTY others to finish, but I couldn't leave this one out! Bare with me people, I promise I'll finish the others! Dodges flying vegetables


	2. Losing Hope

Okay, I'm back again! I'm so sorry, I was grounded for two weeks and I was so busy before as well so I've barely had any chance to write AT ALL! So I'm sorry again and thank you to all two of my reviewers! Seal-chan and emberluver! Thank you!

00000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. THERE! YOU CRUSHED MY DREAMS! YOU CRUSHED THEM SO HARD::Runs away sobbing:

00000000000000

RECAP:

"Ugh…" Rin let out a small moan and Shessomaru sighed in relief. She wasn't dead. He picked up Rin's mangled body and began walking towards the exit.

"Come Jaken."

"Yes, Milord."

Once they were out in the moonlight, Shessomaru jumped up and sped towards his castle, hoping with all his heart and soul that she would make it.

NOW:

Shessomaru paced nervously around his room, a thousand questions, doubts, fears, and alien feelings echoed through his mind. The past few hours seemed like a blurred nightmare. The only thing he knew for sure was that Rin was hurt and it was Naraku who was responsible. Rin was in her room with the demon healers who were (hopefully) mending Rin to full health. Shessomaru growled to himself. How could he let this happen? He could've gotten to her sooner, but he didn't! Drowned in his own thoughts, Shessomaru didn't notice one of the demon healers open the door.

"Lord Shessomaru." He squeaked, trying to keep his voice steady, which was nearly impossible under the gaze of the fuming Western Lord.

"What is it?" Shessomaru barked.

"It's Lady Rin. The wounds she had received were poisoned. They aren't closing quickly enough and we fear she'll bleed to death or die of the poison." This was not what Shessomaru wanted to hear. He rounded on the Demon Healer and shattered the vase on the table only inches away form him.

"LEAVE, NOW!" The Demon Healer bowed and retreated hurriedly to escape the scorching wrath of the demon. Shessomaru didn't know what else to do but demolish everything in sight until he calmed down.

Shessomaru stood in the middle of his room, now covered in fragments of what had once been furniture. All he could think of was to see Rin, which he wasn't too sure of. But it was better than atomizing everything within view. He maintained stoicism and stepped into the hallway towards Rin's room.

The demon healers parted when Shessomaru passed. His impassive face showing no sign of emotion while his insides writhed with calenture. Shessomaru stopped at the door as one of the demon healers stood in front of it.

"Lady Rin is in no condition to see anyone, my lord." He informed. Shessomaru brushed past him, not taking in account what was just said. Rin lay on her bed, two healers tending to her. The sight of this was heart wrenching, and Shessomaru hated it. He felt too vulnerable having so much feeling. Killing thousands of men didn't bother him enough to spare a second thought, but just one human could touch the heart he barely remembered having.

"Leave." He ordered them.

"But, my Lord," One protested. Shessomaru shot him a glare any living being would fear. Both bowed respectfully and left the room. Shessomaru sat next to Rin's bed. Her face was covered with beads of sweat as her face creased in pain. Tears crawled from the corners of her closed eyes as her dampened hair clung to her forehead. Shessomaru pulled back the covers to inspect Rin's newly acquired wounds. Bloody bandages wrapped around her stomach and shoulders. Rin shivered and Shessomaru pulled the covers back over her.

"Rin." He spoke, keeping his voice steady. Rin's eyes opened just enough for Shessomaru too see her chocolate eyes.

"Lord Shessomaru…" She murmured. "I-I'm sorry."

"Do not be sorry, Rin. I should be the one apologizing. I should have gotten to you sooner." Rin smiled weakly as she closed her eyes again. It must've been the first time she had ever heard him apologize.

"Thank you." She muttered. Rin's breathing slowed as she fell into sleep, looking much more relaxed.

Shessomaru sat beside her, contemplating his next move. If she survived, he wasn't sure what would happen next, but if she died… He actually wasn't sure what to do either. He had only seen her dead once, but it wasn't as terrible if he saw her dead now. Dying twice was enough for one person. But there was the Tensaiga! He'd used it before hadn't he? So it would work again, right? Working on this new theory, Shessomaru left the room to try to meditate.

0000000000

Two days passed and Rin had not gotten any better, but worse. Her wounds still bled as if she had just gotten them, and her fever continued to rise. Each day Shessomaru grew more tense and edgy, and blew off steam by walking in the garden or beating the living daylights out of Jaken.

This was a day in which Shessomaru had told Jaken to some meaningless task after beating him to a pulp, and was roaming though the garden. The sky overflowed with rain clouds and the sun was completely hidden. Rin was dying, and Shessomaru knew it. If he didn't do something fast, he'd lose her. Day after day he'd stroll through the garden wondering what he could do. Day after day, all attempts failed and Rin got worse.

"My lord," A demon healer approached Shessomaru. "Lady Rin, she won't make it. She has till tonight."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

OMG! Rin's gonna die! Dun dun dun! Tune in next time, for… A cool chapter that I don't know the name of yet! Thanks for the reviews everyone!


	3. Losing You

Woot! Thrice chapters! Go meh:dances: Yeah, well, I got Inuyasha 3 so that kinda rekindled ideas for this story and burned that GOSH DARN WRITER'S BLOCK! ... Erm.. :cough: ONTO THE STORY!

0000000000

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all. Just the new Inuyasha movie I just bought at Wal-Mart. I don't own Wal-Mart either. :sobs in dark corner:

0000000000

RECAP:

Rin was dying, and Shessomaru knew it. If he didn't do something fast, he'd lose her. Day after day he'd stroll through the garden wondering what he could do. Day after day, all attempts failed and Rin got worse.

"My lord," A demon healer approached Shessomaru. "Lady Rin, she won't make it. She has till tonight."

NOW:

"What?" Shessomaru yelled angrily as he spun and stared down the healer. The demon fell to the ground onto his knees and stared down, he dare not look an angry demon lord in the eye.

"We've done as much as we possible can, My Lord." He stammered. Shessomaru growled dangerously and stepped briskly over the healer. "My Lord!"

Shessomaru didn't bother going through the castle or up the stairs. He stood below Rin's balcony and jumped inside. Two healers who had been tending to Rin jumped at the sudden appearance of their Master.

"Leave!" Demanded Shessomaru. The two quickly bowed and stumbled fearfully out the door.

Rin looked horrible. Her face was unnaturally pale, her bandages were stained red with blood, numerous tears erupted from her eyes that were surrounded by dark circles, and her purple tinted lips trembled with pain. A feeling of anger boiled inside him, threatening to explode, and a wave of sadness enveloped him. His legs were shaky as he approached her.

"Rin," He said with a steady voice. He had to keep his voice strong, for her. Rin didn't open her eyes, not even a little bit. It didn't even look like she knew Shessomaru was standing above her. She only lay there, shaking uncontrollably.

"Rin," He kept speaking, even if she couldn't hear him. He pulled a chair and sat beside her heaving figure. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I should do. I've tried to think of something, but , Rin ..." His head hung low as he held back those god damn tears he had learned to hold back so impressively. But he lost one lonely tear as it slid down his face. "I feel weak, Rin ..." We wiped the tear away angrily. "I feel weak and I don't know how I should deal with it." He held her cold hand in his own and held it tightly as if he could give her some warmth that she had lost.

"Lord... Lord Shessomaru?" She asked weakly, not opening her eyes and feeling his hand as if that could determine if it was really her beloved Lord.

"Rin," He replied, clasping her hand in both of his.

"Am I going to..." she whimpered. "Am I going to ... die?" Shessomaru stared at her painfully. He didn't know what he could do, what he had to say, but he had to say something.

"No. I won't let you."

She smiled miserably and her hand went limp. Shessomaru's heart lept into his throat.

"Rin?" He choked. "Rin?" He could've sworn his heart had skipped a beat. He almost lost his nerve before a slow, heaving breath came from Rin's mouth. His body collapsed in relief and he pondered what he had to do.

The Tensaiga!

He had the idea before! Why hadn't he acted on it as soon as possible before he had forgotten? Shessomaru thought seriously about tearing himself to pieces for being so reckless as he rushed to his room for the Tensaiga.

As he opened the door, he felt an unnatural breeze brush against his face. When he saw who stood in his room, his blood began to boil.

"Hello, Shessomaru, what a pleasant surprise."

"Kagura."

00000000000000000000

Uh-Oh! Kagura's here! That can't be good. Well, I have an idea for the rest of the story, so you don't have to worry your pretty little heads about me running into a writer's block, so I'll just keep writing! BWA HA HA!

REVIEW!


	4. Just for Her

Neeew chapterrrr! Spider man, Spider man, does whatever a spider can, spins a web, watch TV... erm... Sorry, got a little off there. Well, thanks muchos for my reviewers who like my story and bear with me through the randomness!

00000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor the Spider man song. I'm pretty sure that's copyrighted to the psycho lady with the violin.

00000000000000000000

RECAP:

As he opened the door, he felt an unnatural breeze brush against his face. When he saw who stood in his room, his blood began to boil.

"Hello, Shessomaru, what a pleasant surprise."

"Kagura."

NOW:

"What are you doing here?" Shessomaru seethed. He readied his claws, preparing to attack with the poison claw. Kagura looked at her nails impassively and did not look at him when she spoke.

"Oh, nothing of to much significance." She looked up at him sinisterly. "And I'm sure you won't miss the Tensaiga anyway. What good is a sword that can't kill?" She pulled the Tensaiga out from behind her back and laughed as Shessomaru glared at her with hate of the utmost intensity. "Oh ... wait." She lifted her finger to her chin mockingly. "You need this don't you? For that insignificant, little human girl. What a pity, I heard you'd taken a liking to that little wench."

"Damn you!" Shessomaru cried as he slashed at her with his claws. She laughed as she evaded his attack each time and retreated to her feather that sat waiting outside for her. She bounded onto it and pulled out her fan. Shessomaru jumped at her over and over again, hoping to inflict at least _some_ damage. How dare she speak of Rin that way?

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," She scolded. "I'm disappointed in you, Shessomaru. The 'Great' Lord of the Western Lands has fallen for a human. You're almost as pitiful as your half-demon brother." Her malicious laughter echoed through his ears. She jumped after her one last time before she opened her fan an swung her arm in a full circle.

"Dance of the Dragon!" She cried. The wind around them swirled until it had formed a tornado; and it was plummeting towards Shessomaru. He had no time to react, and could only brace himself. In a matter of seconds, a huge portion of the west wing had been demolished. Shessomaru stood in the middle of the ruins, splintered and bleeding, but his wounds didn't bother him. His heart had been crushed. His only hope of saving Rin was gone with the damn woman, Kagura. He stood there motionless, a breeze brushing against him. He didn't move for a long while, contemplating, pondering, thinking of what else he could do. Were than any more options?

"Rin ..." He whispered to the air. "Rin what else can I do?"

He needed an idea, a hunch, anything. He needed Rin to get through this.

'I could ask for help ...' He thought to himself. But his pride was still an important priority. But not more than Rin. Maybe it was his only choice. Maybe he could ask Inuyasha ... No, not Inuyasha, there had to be someone else. But ... there was no one else he could ask. He had made many over the years, but never took the time to make allies. Inuyasha _was_ the only choice.

He took a step froward, then another, and then he bolted into the air. He had to search for his half-brother and that pitiful band of followers, just for Rin ... Just for Rin ...

00000000000000000000

Dun dun dun! Shessomaru? Asking for help? Woah! "People always do crazy things ... when they're in love." Quote from Hercules! Too many Disney movies for Nikki! Yeah, well, there's that chapter for you.

REVIEW!


	5. Help

The chapters keep coming and coming, don't they? Well, that's okay, cause from what I read in my reviews, you enjoy it, and that boosts my confidence, so I keep writing. It's a weird cycle, huh? Nyeh, oh well, YAY for confidence boosting (aka reviews)!

Since I didn't reply to reviews for chapter 3, here are the reviews for chapter 3 and 4.

**rabidfangirlsunite:** Wal-Mart is my haven! It's all cheap! T.T :huggles little Wal-Mart smiley face thing: Ha ha, Shessomaru _is_ hot, and it doesn't even matter how old he is! XD

**emberluver:** Suspense, suspense! BWA HA! Kagura is a minion of Naraku! Whatever she's there for, it can't be good!

**iloveinuyasha44:** You shall witness Shessomaru's action in this very chapter! Amazing... O.O

o0o0o:EDIT:o0o0o

Alright, I really didn't like this chapter, and thank you **emberluver** for saying so. I'm rewriting this so it fits my standards. Thank you. I am done.

00000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I got a pint of strawberry ice cream from Walgreen's. That's something ... but it's not Inuyasha T.T

00000000000000000000

RECAP:

Inuyasha _was_ the only choice.

He took a step forward, then another, and then he bolted into the air. He had to search for his half-brother and that pitiful band of followers, just for Rin... Just for Rin...

NOW:

"Ugh, he's such a jerk!" Kagome huffed as she plopped down on a moss-infested rock and crossed her arms angrily. "He's just so stubborn and greedy and self-centered and… Ugh! The nerve of him!" She mumbled on continuous rants lost in her own anger. But she had the right to be angry! He was being so arrogant and just stupid! Sitting him was the only solution sometimes. "The things I do for him! Ungrateful little…" Kagome trailed off as she suddenly noticed the strong demonic near her… very near. It surprised her how fast it had approached. She hadn't felt it anytime before that. She slowly reached down and grabbed a rock and silently cursed herself for not bringing her bow with her. Her hair whipped around her as a sudden gust of wind blew about her. She spun around and pulled her arm back to hit whatever was directly behind her. Her arm was caught in mid-throw by a clawed arm with and iron grip. Kagome gasped as she saw whose arm it was.

"INUYASHA!" She screamed, writhing to free herself from Shessomaru's grasp. "Inuyasha!"

Shessomaru did not lighten his grip as he roughly sat Kagome back down. She squirmed every which way to escape, screaming for Inuyasha, but Shessomaru held her arm and did not move otherwise, for holding her was effortless.

"WINDSCAR!" There was a rustle in the trees and a violent and explosive light tore through the ground between Kagome and Shessomaru. Kagome stumbled back over the rock and Shessomaru had stepped away shortly before. Inuyasha followed directly behind his attack and rushed immediately to Kagome's aid.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" He helped her to her feet as she nodded timidly. Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome, protecting her, brandishing the Tetsaiga. "What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded. Shessomaru did not move, but glared unwaveringly at the pair.

"I'm here to speak only to the human." She growled.

"I'm not letting you near Kagome!" Inuyasha shot back.

"This does not concern you!"

"If it's about Kagome, then it does!" Shessomaru prepared to retaliate but decided against it. Inuyasha was too stubborn and he wouldn't leave her.

"Fine." Shessomaru scowled at Inuyasha, then looked to the girl cowering behind him. "I am in a difficult situation and the demon healers are of no use. Rin has been injured fatally and I have nothing left to consider but that you can do something about Rin's health. It seems you have rather advanced knowledge of healing."

Silence…

"So you're saying you need help?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Rin needs help."

"But _you're_ asking for help." Shessomaru opened his mouth to strike back but Kagome stepped in.

"Inuyasha," She stared at him sternly and he rolled his eyes. "So Rin's sick?" She asked, looking back at Shessomaru. He nodded briefly. "I can help then." She smiled. "If Rin needs our help and there are no other options, I'd be happy to help." Inuyasha stared at her unbelievingly.

"What? We're gonna help Shesso-"

"Rin. We're going to help Rin. Would you put your ego aside for a little bit? She must be really sick if Shessomaru's willing to ask for help." She looked up at Inuyasha, who still stared at her, waiting to be convinced. Then…

"Come on Kagome! Not the puppy eyes!" She leaned up against him and widened her eyes pleadingly.

"Pweese?" She sunk her head into her shoulders and begged him with her eyes. "Pretty, pretty, pretty please!" Inuyasha blushed and crossed his arms.

"Fine! But not for Shessomaru!" Kagome smiled triumphantly and turned back to Shessomaru, his eyebrow raised. She ignored this.

"Alright, we just have to wait for…"

SLAP 

"PERVERT!" A voice shrieked.

"…Sango and Miroku…" Kagome sighed. "I guess they're back." Kagome and Inuyasha headed for the camp with Shessomaru not far behind.

"I'm sorry, Sango! I couldn't help myself!" Miroku apologized as he nursed his red and swelling cheek. Sango rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"You never can, you lecherous monk." The three had walked into the scene and Sango turned and smiled at them.

"Hey, Kagome, Inuyasha!" Her eyes fell upon Shessomaru and looked questioningly at Kagome. She mouthed 'I'll tell you later' and Sango smiled and nodded.

"KAGOME!" A high-pitched voice squealed as a blur of fluff sped towards Kagome.

"Hey Shippo!" Kagome held the young kitsune and laughed. Shessomaru felt a sudden strike of warming emotion. He noticed it immediately and shook it off.

Kagome explained their current situation and the group prepared for the journey for Shessomaru's castle.

Kagome has shouldered her backpack (A/N: A huge-ass backpack, I might add) and had taken her place on Inuyasha's back. Sango and Miroku had mounted Kirara, as well as Shippo. Shessomaru felt an alarmingly new feeling, a pang of jealously, as he saw the light of the fading sun glimmer across the lake, illuminating the couples. Maybe if Rin could get through this… Maybe…

Inuyasha had bounded ahead and Kirara rushed behind, and Shessomaru sped to the front and led the way, thinking but one thing:

'I'm coming Rin. Hold on…'

'…For me.'

00000000000000000000

WOO! Yeah, not much to say to bother you this time, but I know exactly what's gonna happen, so I'lll just jeep hurling the chapters at ya! WOOT!

REVIEW!


	6. Work

Erm... :is hit by various inanimate objects: I've been busy recently with school and junk! I haven't had much time to fit in writing fan fics but I finally got some times squeezed in. I really should be working on my science project right now though... :cough:

00000000000000000000

Disclaimer:

00000000000000000000

RECAP:

As soon as the fire was out out and everything was finished, Kagome was on Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were on Kirara, and Shessomaru followed behind.

'I'm coming Rin ... Hold on ... For me ...'

NOW:

The group trudged on for hours into the night towards Shessomaru's castle. Each step, Shessomaru grew even more tense and a strange sensation surged through him when he saw the peaceful look on Kagome's face as she rode on Inuyasha's back, or the oddly calm feeling between Sango and Miroku as he rested his head on her shoulder and Shippo lay in her lap. He forcibly made himself believe it couldn't possibly be jealousy.

Finally, the castle loomed in the distance on the horizon. The mood of the band of travelers heightened. At the entrance, Sango, Miroku and Shippo hopped off Kirara as she shrunk to her cat-size. Inuyasha stopped beside them and carefully set Kagome down. Shessomaru pushed the heavy doors open and the guests followed him in.

"Lord Shessomaru! There you are!" Jaken wobbled to his Master. "Where have you been? Lady Rin has-" He stopped abruptly as he saw who had followed him into his house. "What are they-" He asked before he looked at Shessomaru's face who payed absolutely no attention to the toad. Jaken huffed as he followed the crowd to Rin's room.

Kagome gasped at the poor girl who lay writing before her. She was a complete wreck. She squirmed with pain, as she her chested heaved up and down as she tried to breathe between sobs of agony. Her face was white as paper and her lips were as dark as the night itself. Drips of sweat littered her face, her hair was tangled and soaked, and her wounds bled profusely.

Kagome laid a hand over her mouth and looked Rin over. She stood for a moment, transfixed on the sickly child. Inuyasha stepped to her side and put her hand in his own and gave her a look of comfort. Kagome smiled weakly at him. Then, She pulled her bag to her feet and began to work. Her fingers worked nimbly over Rin's poisoned and discolored wounds cleaning, applying medicine, apparently doing all that she could do.

Hours passed: Rin's slowing grew heavier and slower and Kagome grew tired. Shippo, Sango had fallen asleep, but Inuyasha nd Miroku stayed quite awake. Kagome wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead and sighed.

"I don't think there's much left I can do." She stood up from the side of the bed. "All we can do now is wait..." Shessomaru sighed. "I guess I could go back home and ask Mom what else I could do." She stated. Inuyasha stared at Kagome, who, in turn, looked at Shessomaru. His eyes stayed solely on Rin. He nodded.

"Alright." He said. "Go." Kagome looked to Inuyasha who sat up and followed her to the door.

"We'll be back as soon as we can." Inuyasha said. "And Shessomaru," Shessomaru looked to his half brother. "Good luck."

00000000000000000000

Awww, how sweet. Brotherly... erm... Niceness! Can't really say love in this situation, huh? Either way, you have to review or I won't write and you won't find out what happens to Rin! BWA HA HA:laughs manically:

REVIEW!


End file.
